Mother's Day Misery
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Madison is usually all peppy and happy, so why is it today she's the exact opposite? Well, read and find out.


Mother's Day Misery

It was another day at Westly School for the Performing Arts, where our favorite class was in an art class. Madison, Lil'D, Tamika, Kim, Kam, Philly Phil, and Eddie were all in their art class, that had easels, paint, pens, pencils, paper, and anything else that was related to art. They all thought it was weird for a school that was supposedly hemorrhaging money, and always needed money. The seven of them were just idly talking until the teacher showed up. While he was getting his stuff ready, they decided to continue shooting the breeze.

"So, what do you think we're doing today?" Eddie asked, playing with his golden paint brushes that he made sure to tell everyone about. "Who cares? I just want to get this over with and get back to class with Sunny," Lil'D said, obviously impatient. "Aw, Lil'D misses his little man crush. Don't worry, D, we'll see him again. So, until then, try to pay attention," Phil jokingly mocked, which got laughter from everyone, except Madison, and also got him a punch to the arm from Lil'D. "Ow! Damn D, I was just joking," Phil mumbled before turning back to his seat.

Madison had been spending that entire conversation getting her supplies ready. Everything was purple and covered in glitter and butterflies. "Aw come on guys, we're in art class! We get to make art!" Madison said, with her usual huge smile. "1. We already make art in music class; it's just a different kind of art. Second, the thing you drew yesterday was just a bunch of stick figures," Kam stated while pointing to her drawing. Madison started scratching the back of her neck, and blushed.

"Well, I'm still having fun, and I just think you guys should…oh, the teacher's ready guys," Madison said before noticing the teacher looking at them. The teacher then opened up his briefcase, and pulled some papers out. "Alright class, today we're doing a special drawing for today," the teacher said before passing out some paper. "Why did you give this to us? It's just regular paper," Tamika asked when she saw that the paper the teacher gave was just ordinary paper. "Well, most of you usually never bring paper to class. In fact, one of you decided that since you didn't have paper, that you should paint all over the wall," the teacher explained while pointing to a section of the wall that had been painted with various colors in a clusterfuck of shapes.

Kim blushed, remembering that she had done so. "Alright, since Mother's Day is around the corner, this assignment is to use how you feel about your Mother, and have it inspire and connect to your art," the teacher said simply. Everyone nodded and got to work on their artwork…well, everyone except Madison. The smile on her face had completely vanished and was replaced by a look of anguish. She looked at the piece of paper in front of her, with her eyes twitching and her body shaking. This did not go unnoticed by everyone around her.

"Hey Madison, are you alright? You look sick," Kim asked. Madison didn't answer, and instead grabbed a pencil and started drawing. Whatever it was, her friends had no idea as she kept her arm around it the entire time. "What are you drawing, Madison?" Lil'D asked. Madison looked up at him briefly, and glared at him before going back to her drawing. "Hm, must really be into this assignment," Lil'D shrugged as he went back to his own assignment. Ten minutes later, Madison put her pencil down, and went up to the teacher.

"Oh, Madison, you're done with your artwork already?" the teacher asked. Madison nodded before handing him the drawing. When the teacher looked at the drawing, he was surprised by what he was looking at. The drawing was all in pencil, and had Madison on top of a cliff. Madison was throwing a woman off of the cliff, which had spikes at the bottom of it. "Madison…uh…is this really how you feel about your mother?" the teacher asked, a little unnerved at what he was looking at.

Madison looked at the picture again, and chuckled. "Oh yeah, my bad," Madison said before she went back to her seat, got the same pencil she used before, and started scribbling on it. Thirty seconds later, Madison handed her paper back to the teacher. Now, the cliff's spikes were on fire, and the woman, who was apparently supposed to be Madison's mother, was getting attacked by birds. "Uh Madison, I think you should take a breather," the teacher said, still uneasy of this sudden change with Madison.

Madison nodded, got her stuff, and left. The other kids, curious of what was going on with their normally happy and energetic friend. When they all went to the teacher's desk and saw the picture she drew, they all looked at each other, and decided to go after her. The teacher, worried himself about Madison, did nothing to stop them.

 **So, this is weird. Sorry about the weird pacing, but I kind of focused more on the concept than the fine details. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
